Detached Attachment
by Kami Senpai
Summary: Kyuubi, leader of the Kitsunes gang, is caught in an accident and his soul is transferred into a passerby's body. When Kyuubi wakes up, he's in the body of the heir to the Uzumaki Yakuza gang, Naruto Uzumaki. AU,OOC,KyuuSasu.


Hey everyone, I've been writing this in my spare time; could only write bits and pieces every once and a while. My story, 'My One and Only', will be regularly updated, but my other story, 'Last Warning to Run', isn't looking too good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story,

This is a prequel, a teaser, a pilot to see if people will like the story. If I get enough reviews or inspiration, I'll continue, if not, I'll just abandon it. (Probably not since I like the idea so much.)

-Please read the summary, it'll help you understand things I don't want to explain.

Summary: Kyuubi Jakeniki, leader of the Ninetails (the biggest gang in Japan), falls into a horrible accident. Naruto is the shy outcast at school, hated because his father is leader to the infamous Uzumaki Yakuza gang, which Naruto is heir too. So what will happen when Kyuubi's wandering soul falls unexpectedly into Naruto's body? (This will be a KyuuSasu fic, sorry to all my SasuNaru fans.)

Warnings: Over excessive use of curse words, minimal violence, AU, slight OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.



* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot



: Naruto Uzumaki:

"Naruto-san, get back here!" The blonde boy sprinted away, running into the dark night. He needed to get away, get away from all the fighting and scary shirtless scar-covered men that chased after him.

Naruto was a cute blue-eyed, blonde haired boy that was the heir to the throne of the Uzumaki Yakuza Gang. He didn't want to be, but he had too. Naruto personally didn't like fighting, he tried to avoid it, but that was hard when living with Yakuza men.

Today, he saw a man getting tortured. He watched as they yanked his fingernails off and burned his hair right off his scalp. Crying and horrified to the bone, he ran from the dojo, only carrying a small bag. He stepped onto a bus; he wanted to get out of the city, far away. When he entered the next city, he was dropped off at the mouth of large street.

The boy wandered around, pulling his orange hoodie tighter over his head. This place didn't look that safe and he quickened his pace slightly. He looked up when he heard a loud screeching sound.

Naruto looked down the street, there was a silver car rushing down the street. The boy watched in horror as it swerved and flipped over. There was a large explosion that shook the pavement that he was stood on.

After a moment of shock, Naruto ran to the accident, his hood flying off his head. He watched as a red-head ran toward the crash too. He pushed past the car's rubble and picked up another red-head.

He was hit!

Naruto frantically pulled his bag off his shoulders and shuffled through its contents, looking for a phone. Then, suddenly, a strong force bulldozed right into him, knocking him off his feet. He felt an extreme pain from his stomach, feeling as if a force was splitting him in half. Then darkness came, and he blacked out.

(A/N: I just noticed how I made Kyuubi go into Naruto's stomach. Heh, heh, Kyuubi stuck in Naruto's stomach…Heh, heh. And I just got it, after reading it 5 times over. Hahaha, I make myself laugh…if you don't get it…ah, whatever.)

: Kyuubi Jakeniki:

Long streaks of red hair flowed through the night sky, glowing like a fire under the moonlight. Crimson orbs stared at the unconscious figure at his feet. He spit down onto the body before turning quickly and walking out of the moonlit alley way. Stepping out, he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one into his mouth. The 20-year-old male walked down the street, aware how pedestrians would scurry away from his line of path.

The red-head's name was Kyuubi Jakeniki. He was a high-school dropout and an infamous thug. He was the leader of his gang, the Kitsunes, and toughest man in the city. He had long red hair and equally red eyes. He usually liked to have his hair up in a pony tail but today it was down, falling over his shoulders. He wore long loose jeans and a tight black wife beater, hanging a thick dark green army trench coat over his shoulders. Not liking to wear socks, Kyuubi usually wore sandals.

A hand grabbed his arm, jerking him back. He growled, pulling a knife from his pocket and thrust his arm toward the other male's neck. The man grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from their face.

Kyuubi smirked, realizing it was his second-hand-man, Gaara Sabaku. Gaara's been under his wing since middle school, ruling over the city beside him. Gaara though was only 18-years-old; a junior if had still been in high school. He decided to drop out, following Kyuubi's lead.

Gaara also had red hair, but his was a dark blood red. His hair's length was very short, only reaching the back of his neck. Strands of hair flew all over the place, making it seem he just stepped out of bed. His eyes were an emerald green, matching the emerald gem necklace he had stolen from his father. He wore a dark moss-colored t-shirt with black army pants tucked into black boots.

"Kyuu, it's time to go." Gaara jerked his head to his left, Kyuubi looked, where there stood a motorcycle.

"...Where's mine?"

"I can only ride one here, baka." Gaara was the only one allowed to call Kyuubi names and insults. Everyone else would have shortly found themselves sleeping 6 feet under with a pound of maggots shoved up their ass.

"Hn...Fine." The two crossed the street and stood by the motorcycle. Gaara reached down and pulled up two helmets, placing his on. Handing one to Kyuubi, he straddled the motorcycle seat, gesturing Kyuubi to get on behind him. Kyuubi stared at Gaara before asking, "Why are you driving?"

"It's my bike."

"I'm older."

"Just get on Kyuu." Gaara sighed. Kyuubi grumbled, tossing his leg over the motorcycle. Of course he wouldn't admit defeat so easily so he sat back, leaning on his arms behind him. The younger of the two sighed again irritated and glared at the older over his shoulder. "Grab on idiot." Smirking in satisfaction, Kyuubi whapped the boy on the back of his helmet before wrapping his arms around the boy's waist loosely, pooling his hands dangerously close to the boy's crotch.

Gaara flinched at the proximity of the hands before turning the motorcycle on. He steered away from the sidewalk he was parked at and drove down the street. Kyuubi's arms tightened around him slightly as he pushed the machine into 40. They turned multiple corners before Gaara felt a tug on his shirt. Kyuubi reached up and placed his hands over Gaara's.

Kyuubi turned a sharp corner left and continued on the street for a minute before pulling on the brakes. Looking up, Gaara saw that they were at a convenient store. Gaara dropped his head onto the handles, why did he look up to such an idiot.

"Kyuu, we have to get going. The gang's wondering where we're at."

"Then call 'em. I'm the leader anyhow, so it doesn't matter if I'm late."

"It's because you're the leader that it even matters, Kyuu." Said leader took off his helmet and stood from the seat, pulling the boy with him. Gaara struggled slightly, whapping Kyuubi in the face. Kyuubi chuckled and gave the boy a hard smack on the butt before strutting away.

Gaara stood in his spot, glaring into the red-heads back, clutching at his throbbing bottom. Finally breathing in a calming breath, he took off his helmet and pulled the keys from his motorcycle before following after the man.

They bought ramen cups and ramune drinks. Before they walked out, Gaara turned to the magazine center, spotting an interesting cover about motorcycles. The boy waved Kyuubi away, telling him he'd be right there.

Kyuubi had a moment of jealousy before he exited and stood by the bike, leaning on a railing beside it. How dare Gaara put a book before him? Wasn't it Gaara who said that they needed to get going anyway? He pulled out a ramune frustratingly and accidentally dropped it in his fuming state. Cursing, he followed after it onto the street.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard his name being screamed. Gaara with a look of sheer panic was running toward him. He heard a screech beside him and he turned to look.

Bright white light flashed into his eyes.

Loud horns honking filled his ears.

Then blackness clouded his vision.

Kyuubi groggily opened his eyes, covering his face when the light was too bright. He saw Gaara beside him, panic in his eyes. Kyuubi frowned, what was wrong with the boy? He reached an arm out to comfort the boy but was shocked when his arm went straight through Gaara's head.

Kyuubi stared at his hand, noticing how transparent it was. Gaara ran through his body, running toward an explosion.

Explosion?

Kyuubi floated to a flipped car, watching the flames flicking up, warming the air. He noticed blood, lots of blood, flowing out of a body. His body.

Kyuubi's mind shut down. What was happening? Why was his body lying there?

His head frantically looked about; searching for help, but nobody was there. Gaara was kneeling by his body, shaking it, telling it to wake up. This street was never too popular, away from the major highways and full of dark alleys. There was no one to help him.

From the corner of his eyes, Kyuubi saw a flash of gold. He turned his head quickly. There, a person was frantically shuffling through his bag for a phone. Kyuubi darted his head back and forth from his body to the blonde boy.

Damnit, the blonde's not fast enough! He ran to the boy; his arm shot out, trying to grab the bag. Just when he was about a foot from the boy, he somehow tripped on air and fell toward the boy.

He thought nothing of it, remembering that he'd go right through the boy. But his body felt crushed, like it was squished under the Empire State Building. His mind desperately shouted for help, and then all was dark.

* * *

(Sorry if that was mega fast, I can't write tragedies all too well, and this is still Kyuubi's POV)

Blue eyes peeked open, mind still processing what had happened. Where was he? I sat up in the bed, rubbing a hand on my temple. The boy looked around; he was in a hospital…?

I pushed a hand through my gold locks, reaching the tips of my hair, I jerked. Both hands flew to his hair, grasping it and tugging at it.

"What the fuck!? Who the hell messed with my hair!?" I screamed. 'No no no! Not my hair!' He thought.

There were loud footsteps that thundered down the hall, and then the hospital door swung open. A tall blonde-haired man stepped through the door, a hopeful look on his face. Behind him, a group of three big-shouldered thugs entered.

"Naruto! You're awake!" The man ran to my bed, reaching a hand out to cup my face. I growled and slapped his hand away. The man looked shocked, cradling his hand. "Naruto?"

"Who the hell are you, old man?" 'And who the hell is Naruto?' The group of men behind the blonde widened their eyes. Was this their Naruto? The shy and polite cute blonde?

The blonde gaped at me before turning to one of the groupies and telling him to go get the doctor. I looked around for a mirror; I had to see my hair.

"Naruto, what do you need?" The blonde man asked me.

"Don't call me Naruto, and none of your damn business! Get the hell away from me!" I shoved the man, making him stumble. A man behind him caught him. I continued the search for my mirror, standing and walking to a bathroom connected to the room.

The reflection that stared back made him stumble. Clear blue eyes framed by soft golden locks fell atop his gentle looking face. Kyuubi stared, frozen. What the fuck had happened after the explosion? Why the hell has his appearance changed? Then a vein popped in his head.

He whipped his head toward the tall blonde man and stormed toward him. With angry strides, he reached the man and grabbed the front of his shirt. Jerking the man's face toward his, he shouted, "What the fuck did you do to me!?"

"N-Naruto…What's wrong? Please, I can help!" The man wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's waist in a suggestively comforting gesture. Another vein in Kyuubi's head popped and he propelled his head forward and bit down into the man's neck, drawing blood.

The man in return let out a shriek then promptly fainted.

"…What the fuck!? Get up, fucking old man!" The large men by the door shrank away in fear as their gentle angel shook the man in the air with blood dripping down his canines. When the guards heard another pair of footsteps in the hallway, they snapped to attention. They immediately brightened at who the footsteps belonged too. Dark onyx eyes glared at them and pale long fingers reached up and flipped his smooth jet black hair behind a perfectly curved ear.

"Sasuke-sama! You're here."

"Not by choice." The raven brushed some imaginary dust from his dark blue Hugo Boss jacket. "Where is the damn idiot?" The men turned back to the room to find their leader laying frozen on the floor and the blonde nowhere in sight.

I shook the damn old bastard as hard as I could but the geezer wouldn't wake up.

Useless.

Well, I knew at least that I had to get out of here and find my body, since this one obviously wasn't mine. I threw the man to the ground tiredly and walked to the window. Opening it, I poked my head out.

Only three floors.

I climbed out onto the ledge and jumped. Before reaching the ground, I pushed my hands out and, the instant they touched the cement, rolled over my head. I lay on the ground for moments, shaking the dizziness from my mind before jerking up and sprinting away, ignoring the freaked and bizarre gazes toward my direction.

"Naruto-san, wait up for us, please!" Irritatingly, I turned and glared. Who the hell was it now!? I was shocked for the second time that day when a large mob of tattooed thugs squandered toward me hurriedly. Frowning, but curious, I stopped to see what the thugs wanted. Last time he checked, his face was gentle and angelic. Why the hell would a face like his be hanging with a crew of big-shouldered gang members?

When the mob reached me, they snapped their arms to their sides and bowed low in a 90 degree angle, catching me by surprise. I stepped back hesitatingly and frowned deeper.

"..Well, what do you want?" I spoke low, body tense and ready to run.

"Naruto-san, we were called by your father and were ordered to bring you back to your hospital room!" I turned my head and pondered. So that old man was this body's father…. I looked back at the large group in front of me, still bowed, and smirked. If I could just blend in, I could use them.

"Ah right. Let's get back; I just wanted some fresh air." No matter how unbelievable that sounded, the men just nodded and gestured me to the hospital entrance. I and one other mob member walked back into the room that I had escaped from. I instantly saw my "father" stand abruptly at my entrance and I gave him a hard stare.

"Oh Naru-chan! You're back in my arms!" He rushed to me and scooped me into his arms in a vice-grip hug.

My eye twitched terribly and it took every ounce of willpower within me to stop myself from pushing the old man off. I have to BLEND and pushing the geezer away obviously seemed to surprise the man. So with tense arms, I wrapped my arms around the old man's waist.

"Y-Yeah…Sorry about that earlier, I was just so confused." There I pretended to wipe an imaginary tear and the man reacted accordingly, squeezing me tighter and rubbing circles on my back.

Long story short, "father" escorted me all the way back home after signing me out of the hospital and brought me back to our home. Our mansion, more like. We traveled west from the hospital, I not recognizing the area or the hospital at all. The home was built like a traditional dojo of martial arts, with large, long hallways and sliding paper doors with wooden porches for a hallway. The roofs were low and covered by half-circle clay tiles. The grounds that the whole home covered was quite massive and I noticed that we had no neighbors within a 3 mile radius.

I smirked inside my head, watching as massive thugs lined a path for me and father, welcoming us home. Father was head of a yakuza gang, and quite a large one too.

I was escorted to my bedroom door and left alone with a parting message to meet for dinner some time later. Finally alone, I relaxed my face into a natural sneer and entered my bedroom irritatingly. Instantly, I sneered. A smell of happy daffodils assaulted my nose I quickly protected it with a cupped hand.

Looking around, I noticed there a common theme of soft orange and yellow throughout the room. There were two bookshelves stuffed with toy animals instead of books and a small desk with petite notebooks staked atop of it. The bed looked hazardous, puffed up with fluffy coverings and looked as soft as feathers. Guarding the bed was one lone stuffed fox toy that lay atop a large overbearing pillow.

Frowning, I held my breath and entered, shivering as I felt the sweet air wrapping around me, luring me in closer.

I walked toward the desk and flopped down on the chair after pulling the orange cushion of the seat and throwing it over my head into a corner. I grabbed a notebook and flipped through it nonchalantly. Looked to be a math notebook.

I threw it onto the floor and picked up the next one. I felt a small bump on the back cover and, curious, flipped the book over. There was a small, almost invisible, pouch. I poked inside of it and pulled out a small silver key. I looked around for a lock, checking under the bed and desk for a safe of some sort. I found one in the closet, duck-taped to the floor.

I opened the safe and peered inside. There was a small manila envelope, which contained a few hundred dollars, and another stack of notebooks. I picked one off the top of the pile and flipped throughout, stopping at one page.

__

September 7, 2002

School starts today! I'm going to middle-school! I'm so excited to finally go to school. Daddy said he won't take me to school anymore because he's busy, but I don't mind. Maybe now no one will be afraid of me. Everyone in elementary school stayed away from me because daddy was the leader of the gang, but maybe now that we're changing schools it'll be fine.

Everyone seems to hate me because of my daddy, and I love him but sometimes I hate him too. My life sucks because of him and his yakuza gang!

Sasuke-kun talked to me today! I was so happy! Although it wasn't really nice I guess I can understand. I mean, we're being forced to marry even though he likes someone else…. I hope he will talk to me again in the future instead of ignoring me. I baked him a small cake yesterday, but I lost my nerve and couldn't give it to him! Gosh! I'm such a loser...

…I shut the book and slipped it back into the safe, relocking the door and stuffing the key into a corner of the closet.

I sighed tiredly as I fell onto the bed, wincing as the covers floated around me in a weightless dance. I felt the slightest bit of satisfaction as I felt the fox get squished under my weight before I resumed my tired sighing.

"Damn, why did I have to be stuck inside such a loser…"

* * *

Man, I crashed that ending…Well? Did you guys like the story, should I continue it? If you DO want me to continue it, tell me the pairings you want. It doesn't have to be the main paring either. For example, if you want a side pairing of ShikaIno or GaaNaru or whatever then tells me. Write the main pairing you want in parenthesis or write "Main" next to it.

The next chapter will have Kyuubi going to Naruto's school and meeting his friends and some other stuff. Please review me your thoughts!


End file.
